Naruto is pregnant with quadruplets and sasuke's the father
by Alley cat gray
Summary: Naruto is pregnant with quadruplets the father is sasuke naruto tres to tell sasuke that he's with child but suddenly sasuke get a sudden mission. Hi Sasuke. Naruto shouted sasuke turned around to see his lover. Hi naruto what are you doing tonight asked sasuke. Nothing. How about I come over to your place tonight. Sure I'll make a nice romantic dinner and maybe after we can have


Naruto is pregnant with quadruplets sasuke's the sasuke got a sudden mission Naruto tries to tell him that night but couldn't.

Hi Sasuke. Naruto shouted sasuke turned around to see his lover. Hi naruto what are you doing tonight asked sasuke. Nothing. How about I come over to your place tonight. Sure I'll make a nice romantic dinner and maybe after we can have some fun I'm looking forward to it. Naruto gave a passionate kiss after they kissed naruto felt the bulge in sasukes pants. Save the rest for tonight naruto said. What time will you be over naruto asked. Seven said after another kiss they left naruto went to the store to get the things he needs for tonight but he didn't klnow what to get so he asked kurama. She said lamb fried rice fried tomato sweet potato and red wine. That sounds good. After getting the things he needed he went home to start cooking. Meanwhile at the uchiha resident sasuke was just getting out of the shower and putting on some sexy clothes. The shirt was a male low cut. showing some skin that will give naruto a hard on. And he went commando. He was ready to go to naruto's place. Back eat naruto's place naruto was almost done cooking when their was a knock at the door. Naruto turned off the stove and answer the door. After closeting the door sasuke kissed naruto passionately after kissing sasuke naruto went back to cooking. When Naruto was cooking he felt two arms rap around his waist. Sasuke I'm still cooking.

Sasuke: I know but I need u right here right now

Naruto: dinner is almost done can you wait a little more

sasuke: I'll try my best not to think about you naked under me

naruto blushed and said dinner is done he put the food on plats and the wine in a bucket of ice and to wine glasses and lite the candles.

after dinner they start ma

After dinner they started kissing passionately on the sofa sasuke started to kiss naruto's chin and kissed his neck sucking the tan neck leaving a purple hickey. S sasuke ...ahh. Sasuke started nipping at naruto's nipples ahhh sasuke felt the bulge in naruto's pants. Sasuke undone naruto's pants and start sucking his cock. Mmh s sasuke feeling the passion from his lover. naruto was so close to releasing sasuke stop picked naruto up and brought him to the bedroom lade in the middle of the bed. Naruto ssuke whispered I went commando for tonight naruto blushed so hard that his ears wear red. Sasuke took of his clothes. Sasuke let me suck you to so naruto got on top of sasuke and they both started sucking each other off when sasuke was sucking naruto he was preparing his back Enters. Naruto let out a moan mmahhn sa sasu sasuke. After preparing him he grabbed the lube and put some his dick and naruto's ass naruto moan and was breathing heavy once done with the lube sasuke put his cock to the howl and in one big thrust sasuke was inside Naruto. Naruto moan ahn sasuke waited for naruto to say move it's ok he would start to move. Move give it to me baby. After biting naruto's sweet spot he came and tight up hi ass. T tight said sasuke. Naruto I'm cumming said sasuke after cumming in naruto he fell onto the bed and they both fell asleep. naruto put his head on sasukes chest. Sasuke smiled and dreamt of him and naruto marred. Sasuke had

the ring he was waiting for the right moment because tomorrow was naruto's birthday he was going to give him the ring then. That morning sasuke got up early to make naruto breakfast in bed he made fried rice omelet that said happy birthday my love. Naruto woke up to see sasuke standing there with his breakfast. Sasuke said happy birthday my love. after breakfast they took a shower together. Where are we going today naruto said. Sasuke said we will be going to a nice restraint for luch. That afternoon they went to the restraint sasuke was ready to order when the food the ordered came to their table. Sasuke got down on one knee in front of naruto. Naruto gasped. Then sasuke said naruto uzuimaki will you marry me. Yes naruto said while putting the ring on they kissed and ate there lunch. During luch naruto ran to the bathroom and throw up sasuke ran after him asking if he's ok. Naruto are you ok. No I'm not feeling to well I think we should go home said sasuke. Yes pleas said naruto feeling bizzy then naruto fainted in the bathroom. Naruto woke up in is bedroom and he saw sasuke sleeping in a chair next to him. Sasuke wake up said naruto. Sasuke opened his eyes and hugged his fiancé I'm glad your ok. What happend asked naruto. You fainted. Tsunade said. Why are you here baba. I came because sasuke wanted me to check you out to see if your ok. Am I ok naruto asked. Yes and your pregnant to. scenes or ok I'm going back to my office bye. wait WHAT did you just say. I said that you are pregnant. What am I going to do.

tsunade: well I think you need to tell sasuke soon before it's to late

naruto: I know but how will I tell him hi baby how was work that's good me I'm fine oh and IM PREGNANT I can't tell him just yet

tsunade: I know but you need to tell him real soon

naruto: don't worry I'll till sasuke.

sasuke: tell me what.

naruto: I'll trill you later

tsunade what an I going to do. I don't know but you need to come to your first doctors visit in 7 weeks. Ok il be their. Back at the hokage tower. Hokage sama you called? Yes I got a message from the hidden village in the rain there have been thieves stealing the secret scrolls. So they need our help to get them back. Sasuke uchiha ambu captain you leave tonight. How long well we be gone 7 weeks. we are counting on you the get those scrolls back. Yes hokage sama I'll take my leave. Back a naruto's place. Sasuke we need to talk. I can't I got a sudden mission to go on tonight. What... When 7 minutes age. What time are you leavening at. Now I need to go I will be back in 7 weeks. WHAT but I need to tell you something he started to cry sasuke stopped turned and saw the love of his life crying he walked over to naruto and hugged and kissed him. I will be back in no time said sasuke. Be careful I love you sasuke. I'm always careful I love you to. When I get back you can tell me what you wanted to tell me. When sasuke left the village naruto ran to the hokage tower tsunade what the hell you could have picked someone else. Naruto I couldn't sasuke is a strong ninja he will be ok. But for seven weeks what am I go big to do with out him. Then naruto ran to the bathroom to throw up tsunade ran after naruto to see if he's ok. When she walked in seeing naruto sobbing on the floor. Tsunade I need him right now naruto said. I know you need him but the mission is his a hard one so I asked sasuke to Handel this mission with his team. You just need to wait or you can wright a letter to sasuke and tell him. That's a good idea I'm gonna go home and wright a letter to sasuke naruto said. Back at naruto's. Naruto is sitting at the table.

Dear sasuke.

I can't wait till you get home so I'm telling you in this letter. Sasuke I'm pregnant that is what I wanted to tell you before you left. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier. I love you so much please come back to me in one peace I want to marry you when you get back. See you when you come back my love. So please come back to us soon.

your love naruto.

the he calls a bird and tell the bird who and where to go. Meanwhile at the camp site sasuke was sitting their think of a plan to get ther scrolls early so he can get back to naruto. Sasuke kun you got a letter from naruto. Sasuke opened the letter. He read the letter he was shocked he sent at clone back home to stay with naruto. Back at naruto's. Naruto heard foot steps he turned and looked to see who it was it was the clone of sasuke naruto started to cry. After six weeks he went to tsunade the babies where fine. Naruto are healthy and so are the babies. That's good. wait did you just say babies asked naruto? Yes tsunade said. Naruto you are going to have four babies she said. Im going to have four babies. Naruto fainted few minutes later he was awake. Naruto are you ok aske tsunade. I don't know I'm pregnant and I'm having four babies at the same time that is scary. I now your scared but it's happening. Naruto I think you should go home and rest. When he got home he walk throw the door and on the sofa sat a very sexy sasuke. S sasuke he started crying sasuke got up and gave him a hug and a kiss. I missed you said sasuke. What's wrong aske sasuke I'm pregnant with quadruplets said Naruto. Naruto heard a loud thud he turns his head and sees sasuke on the floor out cold. Sasuke are you ok asked naruto. Yes I'm ok said sasuke.

This is my first story I'm not good please review their will be more chapters so please wait I now no one mite not like this but please review thank you so much.


End file.
